1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the provision of data processing capability to the home user and, more particularly, to the economical and secure provision of this data processing capability to the consumer.
2. Background of the Invention
The advances in the versatility and power in the current personal computers has been enormous. The personal computer can handle an ever increasing list of programs and protocols. Even sophisticated image processing can now be performed on the higher end data processing products. Similarly, the price for the personal computer has continued to decrease despite the increases in performance.
However, the current personal computer, particularly as result of the versatility, frequently has capabilities beyond the needs and expertise of the home user. In addition, because of the frequent use of the personal computer to access the internet, the integrity of the personal computer is open to comprise from hackers and from viruses secluded in the incoming transmissions. Anti-virus programs are available but require installation, frequently not a trivial task.
In addition, a new program or updated program can be needed to perform a previously unneeded processing function. This program or update can require a significant cost to the user.
Summarizing, the current preferred method of providing data processing capability to the home user is the provision of the personal computer or PC. This unit, though currently cheap by historical standards, nonetheless can require a significant investment for the user. Moreover, a user frequently does not use the total capability provided by the processing unit and additional cost may be required to obtain different or upgraded/updated capabilities. In addition, the home user has to be concerned with the integrity of personal computer by providing frequently changing anti-virus and anti-penetration programs. In other words, the current procedure for providing processing capability may not be cost-effective from the point of view of the user. Finally, the user must purchase a system with sufficient data storage to support the anticipated data processing applications.
A need has therefore been felt for apparatus and an associated method having the feature of being able to provide a user with processing capability that is more cost-effective and less frustrating than the current system of providing the user with a stand-alone personal computer. It would be yet another feature of the apparatus and associated method to permit a user to pay only for processing activity actually used. It would still be a further feature of the apparatus and associated method to have access to upgraded/updated programs without the expense of purchasing the upgraded/updated program. It would be a further feature of the apparatus and associated method to provide users with the amount of data storage required for their processing needs. It would be a more particular feature of the apparatus and associated method to provide a user extended processing capability without requiring the purchase of a stand-alone personal computer. It would be a still more particular feature of the apparatus and associated method for a limited terminal to have control of the processing performed by a service provider. It would be yet another particular feature of the apparatus and associated method invention to permit a terminal remotely located from the service provider to control program selection, input data, determine the processing procedure being executed, and receive the results of the processing activity. It would be a still more particular feature of the apparatus and associated method to monitor the interaction of a user home terminal with the service provider. It would be yet another particular feature of the apparatus and associated method to charge a user only for the data processing services and data storage actually used.